Crimeopolis
|voices = Clancy Brown Kath Soucie Tom Kenny|country = United States|language = English|time = 11 min. (segments) 22 min. (whole; specials)|production_companys = Hanna-Barbera Productions (1999-2001) Cartoon Network Studios (2001-2004)|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = June 11th, 1999 - November 26th, 2004}}Crimeopolis is an American animated comedy television series, being created by . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network from June 11th, 1999 until November 26th, 2004. Synopsis Set in a city where crime is heavily rampant, a group of two criminals and their robot wolf attempt to steal anything and everything they want. Characters Main *'Jordan' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise criminal who is the self-proclaimed best criminal who lived in Crimeopolis. *'Kimberly' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a flirtatious criminal who aids Jordan to commit crimes, often seeing him like a father-like figure. *'Montana' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a robot wolf who is Jordan and Kimberly's talking associate. Supporting *'Robert' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an intelligent criminal who is in love with Kimberly and is rather calculating and intelligent. *'Lilly' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a ditzy model who is aligned to crime, finding it to be rather fun and often goes on random adventures. *'Antonia' (voiced by Jill Talley) - a simple-minded tattoo shop owner who often makes any tattoo she thinks fits on her clients. *'Baby Anthony' (voiced by Tara Strong) - an infant who gained intelligence thanks to a mad scientist and was trained to be a criminal, making him the youngest criminal in Crimeopolis. * Antagonists *'Honey' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the city's only cop who aims to stop crime and needs to take down every criminal. *'Christopher' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - an egotistical criminal who is Jordan and Kimberly's rival and often ends up in several situations. *'Jimmy the Sandwich Thief' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a criminal who steals sandwiches as a way to get power. *'Mr. Scrouge Ub' (voiced by TBD) - a ghost who possessed Jordan to teach him a lesson about robbing his house. *'The Bounty Hunter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Justice Man' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a superhero who was sent to Crimeopolis to stop every single criminal and take them all to jail. * *'The President' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - the President of the US who appears in the series finale threatening to destroy Crimeopolis due to how many criminals there are. Episodes See List of Crimeopolis episodes. Tropes See Crimeopolis/Tropes. Gallery Jordan.png|Jordan Kimberly.png|Kimberly Montana (Crimeopolis).png|Montana Merchandise List of Crimeopolis merchandise Trivia *This premiered on the same day Cartoon Cartoons first became a thing. *'VARIANT:' **Hanna-Barbera: much like The Powerpuff Girls, the 1986 Swirling Star logo is used instead of the 1995 Character Portrait logo used on all other Cartoon Network originals at the time. **Cartoon Network Studios: the custom animation is Jordan, Kimberly and Montana quickly stealing money from a safe and dashing off while an alarm plays in the background. Easter Eggs *In Road Trip!, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls make a silent cameo in a scene where they beat up Jordan, Kimberly and Montana for robbing a bank. * * Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas